This invention relates to agricultural implements in general and more particularly, to a row marker actuation device which allows each of two row markers to be alternately lifted and lowered.
It is necessary in many farming operations for the farmer to traverse a field in equally spaced apart swaths. An example is when planting, the farmer must plant adjacent swaths such that there is a constant space between the adjacent swath rows so that when cultivating, the cultivator teeth can be easily and consistently guided so as to engage the ground between the growing plants.
Row markers are used which comprise arms, each having a blade or other device suitable for leaving a mark on a ground surface at a distal end thereof. The row markers are pivotally attached to opposite sides of a farm implement and are adapted for alternately being lifted and lowered. As the farmer makes one swath through the field he will position one of two row markers which is located on the side of the implement nearest a previously untreated swath so as to leave a mark on an adjacent untreated soil surface parallel to the path of the implement. At the end of the field, the direction of the implement is reversed so as to work the next untreated soil surface with the implement following the previous mark left by the row marker. In particular, as the farmer reaches the end of the field and turns around, he will lift the previously lowered marker and lower the opposing marker so as to engage the untreated soil surface adjacent the swath about to be worked. The farm implement is again propelled across the field, this time with the opposite marker following, etching or marking the adjacent untreated surface and the implement follows the previous mark whereby it further engages untreated soil with consistent spacing between planting rows or furrows. This alternating process is continued until the field is completely worked. In order to alternately lift and lower the row markers the farmer must manually operate same or a suitable mechanism must be included on the farm implement which will provide the impetus for this alternating movement. Prior alternating mechanisms have been relatively complicated in nature with some using multiple hydraulic cylinders and others using complex selection and detent linkage systems.